Coffee Chaos
by Willowtreemuse
Summary: Jane almost literally runs into a woman with as much fire in her veins as her on the way to the local coffee shop. Only it's THIS detective's second day in Boston. Will Maura meet her 'New York Twin' too? SVU crossover - not listed as such because this'll be all MA, baby. I bet you can guess the two extra characters.
1. Chapter 1

It'd be predictable – but also one hundred percent truthful, to say Olivia Benson wasn't having the best goddamn day, okay?

Left alone to "_explore"_ - or whatever it was her lovely travel mate had said - in a strange city where her New York accent either intimidated or invited distaste in equal turns, all she really wanted was a cup of coffee. Or seven.

She'd finally found this place called "Boston Joe" on her iPhone map, and was speed-walking down the correct street like a woman on a mission. When she arrived at the glass door however and moved to pull it open while still half-glancing at her phone, she was nearly swung off her feet as a distracted, aggressive individual wrenched the handle right out of her hands, all but slamming her in the face.

"Son of a bitch!" she exclaimed, dodging just in time and following the culprit inside – admittedly with the sole goal of rounding on her –

"Could you watch where you're going maybe, asshole?" She shouted after the mess of curly hair headed towards the barista bar. The woman in question turned, whipping around to stare at her as if she couldn't actually believe she was being spoken to (but give her a break, it was _morning!_)

"Really?" Jane Rizzoli threw down her patented stare of disbelief at the slightly shorter, golden-brown haired woman. Then she sighed, and threw her hands up slightly as if accepting her own defeat before walking to meet Olivia in the middle of the coffee shop.

"Look, sorry. But I'm kind of in a hurry here, and you should really watch where you're going with that phone of yours. Try not to make it so obvious you're a goddamn tourist, alright? I didn't mean to hit you," here she chuckled humourlessly, "but I'm sure other Boston-bred jerks like me would if they saw your cute little phone map and heard your _Yankee_ attitude!"

"Oh. Okay, look – I'm sorry ma'am, but if that's how you're going to be I'm just going to walk around you and get my cup of "joe" before either of us explodes. It's only my second day in this god-forsaken city and I do NOT have any energy left to try and be the civilized one anymore. Christ!"

She moved to walk around Jane but the woman lightly caught her on the shoulder to push her back, shaking her head condescendingly as if to say "yea right, lady."

Olivia shoved right back, harder though, and with a scowl on her face and fire in her eyes that prompted Jane to half reel her hand back to sock her one. But within a split second she caught her flying fist in her own free hand at the same time that Olivia pulled back and put one hand up in the air as if to say "woah woah, hold it!"

And both woman quickly used their dominant hand to brush back the bottom part of their winter coats.

"Homicide," Jane said with authority, at the same time Olivia, outraged, uttered right over her.

"I'm a cop!"

"So I probably shouldn't kill you. Wouldn't want to have to arrest myself."

"I just have no idea where the hell I'm going and all I wanted was some damn coffee!"

Both had spoken over each other and had no clue what the other was saying – any onlooker would have just heard a jumble of sarcastic and defensive words. Immediately after their running mouths closed, they both froze and looked down at the golden badge on the other's waist.

Olivia was the first to react, chuckling slightly before covering her mouth with her hands, dropping her coat back to cover her uh…'bling'.

Jane scoffed, feigning being above the humor of the situation. But when she turned and saw the cute young barista staring at them with wide eyes, her hand on the nearest phone as if she was about to call the police herself she broke, snorting.

"Let me buy you a cup of coffee, detective." They said at the same time.

"Uh."

"How about we buy our own coffee, since that was creepy," Jane stated, smirking. They both walked up to the counter and did just that. Thankfully, both their orders weren't the same, but they did both order two coffees, one fairly normal for themselves, and the other some variety of decaf or low fat, frilly frapp.

"I feel like since we both nearly killed each other, and risked having to arrest ourselves we should be a little kinder to each other from now on, huh. Besides…I have no idea where I'm going, and you're like a built-in map," Olivia smiled kindly, with humour lacing her voice still, "are you headed out?"

"Yea," Jane nodded toward the door and they both went that way, a lot of drink shuffling happening before they managed to pry it open.

"Before you go wherever you Boston cops go, could you uh…point me in the direction of like…the shops?"

They stood on the sidewalk in front of the coffee shop with Jane looking at Olivia with the kind of stare that said 'you're going to need to speak better English or something'.

"This whole city is shops around these parts."

"Okay," Olivia tried again, jostling her own, black coffee before she remembered she couldn't reach up to brush her short hair back having no free hands, "this is awkward. But say…if you were rich…"

Jane grinned widely, "looks like we both have more in common than I thought. Meeting someone in fancy town?"

"Yep," Olivia laughed.

"Me too!" Jane exclaimed with sarcastic excitement, "I hope you weren't stupid enough to bring a car into Boston."

Olivia gave her a look like, _"please."_

And Jane nodded, smiling wider, "awesome! We'll take mine. I know exactly where to go. To get the stranger-danger out of the way – I won't bite… if you promise you won't!" She actually winked at the woman – and she felt safe doing so because damn, this chick looked butcher than she was and therefore probably wouldn't be offended by the joke.

Well maybe she was (butchier that is).

(Almost).

Either way, as they walked briskly towards the cop car on the side of the street with similar swagger, a sissy drink in their right hands and real coffee in their left, Jane decided that this was going to be a fun day.

Wait 'til Maura sees what she picked up off the street!


	2. Chapter 2

"Please tell me they have another Gucci in a similar color," Alex heard a polite voice inquire from her left side. She could hear the teasing smile buried within the words and turned to greet what she immediately discovered was the most put together woman she had ever seen (and certainly, one of the most beautiful as well). When they made eye contact, Maura smiled softly and complimented, "that really is a beautiful dress."

Alex self-consciously placed the silky red garment back on the racks, away from where she'd been previously holding it curiously against her form. "Thank you," she said simply, and then as if it was a fact and hardly extravagant enough to be a compliment, "but I'm sure it'd look better on you."

The woman beside her looked unsure of what to do all of a sudden. Her hand fluttered toward the rack of clothing but ultimately ended up carefully placed by her side.

"Take it," Alex chuckled, "God knows I have enough like it at home."

Without further delay Maura reached forward to tenderly brush her hand against the fabric of the dress, before moving around the blonde to lift it by the hanger up to her chest.

She placed it back onto the rod after only a moment or two, "too small," she noted, clinically.

Then after a beat of silence she spoke again, with an interested and lively tone, "May I ask where you are from? The affectation of your voice doesn't quite match this area but I can tell by your poise and dress that you probably grew up very much like me."

Alex's eyebrows rose. She kept careful eye contact with Maura as she used both hands to straighten her pencil skirt and turned fully towards her, "New York City. And I don't know if this will mean much to you this far north, but I am a Cabot."

"Oh fantastic!" Was her – in Alex's opinion – alarming response. But as the woman kept talking Alex's eyebrows softened and she broke out into a pleased smile in favor over her guarded one.

"I don't think I've ever properly met a Cabot, but my mother and father have worked with many at charity events for the betterment of our environment. Thank you for all that you do."

She stuck her hand out primly to shake, and Alex accepted it, nearly dropping the grasp in shock as "I'm Dr. Maura Isles," reached her ears

She was certain it was very uncouth, and that her wife was as always rubbing off on her, but as the handshake ended Alex couldn't help but utter in awe, "Holy hell, your family owns half of Massachusetts."

Maura's lips quirked, and she fired back, "And yours built the modern New York, did it not?"

"Touche`" Alex smirked, impressed at being bested by this stranger.

"I would offer to show you around, perhaps to the nearest coffee shop as well but I'm afraid I'm already meeting someone who will be bringing me coffee."

Alex smiled at the offer, "that would be lovely indeed, Doctor. But so am I."

The two women browsed the rest of the racks together, staying in the same vicinity perhaps out of a subconscious desire for the other's company, until at about half-past 10 ten the small boutique got decidedly more…rowdy.

"Why don't you just text her and find out if she's in this store?" Came echoing down towards them from the entrance at a slightly too-loud volume, from a voice that Alex Cabot knew quite well.

"Because I know her!" Came the determined, just as loud (if not more so) response from Maura's counterpart from the same direction.

"This is the third store we've checked!"

"Well I know she's in here, Yankee!"

"Why am I even still following you, Red Sox?"

"Because you wouldn't know downtown Boston from your ASS."

The word "ASS" was practically shouted into Maura's ear. She winced, and turned slightly to the side only to see Jane distractedly fighting through a section of thick designer coats, hardly paying attention to where she was going as she glared at the short-haired woman walking just behind her.

She made eye contact with her new friend and saw a similar kind of amused horror in her crystal blue eyes.

She chuckled, tilting her head almost like an apology at the blonde woman before turning her full attention onto her girlfriend and… random new companion.

"Jane!" She announced, clucking her tongue and shaking her head when the detective in question cocked her head up to meet her gaze with surprise, midway through ducking under a fur coat with her right hand holding one of the sleeves away from her face. She looked a bit like a caught puppy, and if Maura wasn't so confused she would have thought it a whole lot more adorable.

She was surprised to see as both women walked towards them that they both looked just as sheepish and cowed, and when she at last broke her amused-yet-un-amused glare at Jane she understood why. Alex was firing off a much more intimidating glare their way. At first she was aghast – was this woman cold enough to glare at strangers? She didn't seem it! – until she was handed a coffee and graced by a lingering kiss on the cheek by the woman that well - …who _was_ this woman? – the woman that was not Jane.

"Hey sweetie," Olivia all but cooed, and Alex grinned down at her as if to say "oh, so you think you're off the hook that easy huh?" She scoffed even as she took a grateful sip of her sugary drink.

"Yelling through the store, Liv - really? You've always been a New Yorker through and through."

Olivia mock glared and Alex genuinely laughed this time, securing her arm around Olivia's waist as they came back down to Earth to face their new friends.

Maura smiled, absolutely delighted, beginning to piece together what she would call a wonderful, ironic coincidence.

Jane sidled up to her, putting her arm around her shoulder protectively and handing her the sweet cinnamon latte with her other hand. She cocked her eyebrow at Alex and Olivia in unabashed curiosity even as she absentmindedly rubbed at Maura's upper arm.

"Sorry, how rude of me, this is my wife, Olivia," she directed at Maura more so than Jane.

Maura smiled and stepped forward so quickly to shake Olivia's hand that Jane stumbled and had to use her bicep to regain purchase. She mouthed, "wife" at Olivia with a appraising, impressed look and Olivia nodded at her discretely, smirking - the entire side interaction going unnoticed by both Alex and the woman that had seconds before delicately shook her hand.

"This is Jane, my girlfriend!" Maura beamed, rising on her toes to kiss her cheek lightly once the formal introduction of Alex's was done, and Jane boasted up slightly like a proud peacock at the love she felt in Maura's tone.

Then she fully took in the image of the detective in front of her, her arm around a beautiful femme elite, and suddenly got the notion that she was looking into a sci-fi mirror of some sort.

Her lip twitched and she blurted out, "are you like, our New York City twins or something? What the hell?"

Maura would later deny elbowing her in the ribs, but the other two would be witness to Jane harping on about the minuscule bruise for the rest of the day.


End file.
